


Confliction

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Mythical AU [17]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Emotional, F/M, Fear, Heavy Angst, Human, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Sex, Monsters, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Past Character Death, Sex, Sexual Content, Uncertainty, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 18:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11788923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Eclipse doesn't know how to feel about her new husband and situation.





	Confliction

Eclipse let out a soft noise as she slowly stirred awake. Her entire body felt heavy… and incredibly warm, cozy even. But she was comfortable and she really didn’t feel like moving, but she knew she had to get up. She had to go to get ready for the day, made sure her sister was taken care of for school before she headed off to work. 

Her eyes fluttered open, her vision starting to clear up a bit, which only brought confusion. She was turned on her side facing a wall that was of dark stone with a beautiful vanity against it. Two things her room did not have. Then her eyes fell to her left hand, locking onto the black ring around her ring finger.

She stiffened, suddenly feeling more of her body. Her lower half was sore. Her thighs were sticky. She was naked and… there were two impossibly large and bulky arms wrapped around her body, keeping her back flushed against a broad chest. Then there was the gently breathing against her neck, the steady heartbeat on her back…

She didn’t need to turn her head to remember. Everything came rushing back. She had been spirited away from her home, brought to Kaon, found out her friend Matthias wasn’t real, was actually the demon Lord Megatron in disguise. And they had gotten married last night, right after he had murdered the Arachne in front of her… and they had consummated the marriage.

Eclipse bit her lip, burying her face into one of the many pillows. She was now… his wife. The wife a demon who would murder anything that went against him. Just like the Arachne. Just like Optimus’s spies…

And just like her if she didn’t comply. Primus, she had been so frightened and torn last night. She fell in love with Matthias – with Megatron and had wanted to marry him. She couldn’t understand why the demon king fell for her, but she could have learned to accept it. But then she saw him mercilessly kill that Arachne…

He would have probably done the same to her if she refused him. He took her from the Tribute Festival… She wasn’t a wife. She was merely tribute and he had claimed her. Like he had last night. 

At least it didn’t hurt. She was still so frightened, but she didn’t resist. Despite everything, she did feel… okay. He was gentle, his touches were kind, and he made sure to pleasure her. Even the reassuring words made her feel better when they did it. But the fear had been there in the back of her mind. The fear that made her understand that she was only doing this so he wouldn’t turn on her. So he would rip her a part like he had the Arachne.

It hurt though. She had loved him. She had wanted to be with him… and now her emotions were fighting each other. She didn’t know if she loved him or feared him or both. But she knew she didn’t want to be his possession… She wanted to be his equal, a true wife to him that could speak her mind.

But she also didn’t want to die, so she stilled her tongue.

She wiggled his grip. She wasn't too surprised to find that he wouldn't budge, Megatron still sleeping peacefully as she remained trapped in his arms. She would have gone back to sleep, but now with a hundred million things going through her mind, she couldn't. Everything had happened so fast yesterday that she didn't have time to process it all...

He had taken her to this tower, which only had this one giant room and a bathroom, and she was no longer a virgin. They were married, she was now his wife... The queen, as it were, and they had been bounded by magic. What the magic entailed, she had no idea, but she had a feeling that she wouldn't be able to run away now. No matter where she tried to run to, he would probably find her.

Last night was not a one-time thing, she knew that... that has his wife, she would have to bear him children. How many, she had no idea. And she remembered him, when he had been Matthias, telling her he had a high sex drive. So he would no doubt want to do it a lot... Which she could tolerate. Maybe, just as long as he continued to treat her like he had last night.

She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn't notice the demon behind her slowly stir awake. He let out a soft groan as he opened his eyes, looking down to see his new wife wiggling in his arms. He couldn't help but to smirk a bit, recalling last night. She had been a lot more sheepish than he had expected, but he didn't mind. She was probably just nervous and hesitant since it was her first time. It had only made her all the more detectable.

"Good morning, Eclipse."

She tensed, eyes going wide as she turned to look back at him.

He chuckled at the look on her face, leaning over to plant a soft kiss to her forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"I-I'm... I'm okay," she said softly. Physically, she was telling the truth. Nothing really hurt, just a little sore and stiff, but some medicine could easily fix that. Mentally... She had no idea. Right now, she was doing okay. A little nervous and uneasy, but not terrified like last night.

He kissed her again before turning her over on her back. She gasped, tensing up as he moved his large body over her smaller one. Now that she was actually paying attention... Primus, he was so much more muscular than she had thought. His wings were at a resting position, almost acting like a cape for him while his large clawed hands were placed on either side of her. She could see his tail rest on the bed behind him... Primus, he really was a demon, four feet taller than her... and her husband.

"It's still early," he murmured softly, leaning down to plant kisses into her neck. "The servants won't be here for another hour. Can you wait for a bath?"

She nodded.

"Good." His hand moved to stroke her face, gently brushing her hair back. "Taking one now wouldn't do you much good anyway."

She blinked, titling her head. "What... do you mean?"

He chuckled at her naïve reaction. Did she really need to ask? They had only been married yesterday. A new wife of a demon didn't stay clean for long. Then again, she didn't know much about demons or their sexual appetites. His especially, he had only told her once he had a high sex drive. Even then, that was a bit of an understatement.

"Our honeymoon," he purred, kissing her temple. "Even though I am king, I can secure a week to myself and my new wife. I plan on enjoying your company and your body before I must return to my duties."

Eclipse's eyes widened, swallowing at the idea. A honeymoon... Primus, she had forgotten about something like that. And not only that, but... He was going to have constant sex with her during that time. Just taking his fill of her body over and over again for an entire week... Her insides tingled at the idea while her chest tightened, causing her to press her thighs together.

She said she could handle it if it was like last night. As long as he was kind like last night, she would have been able to handle it... But would he still be that way, now that she wasn't a virgin? She could see now just how large he was. How that had fit inside of her without causing more pain was a mystery to her. He had to have used some magic... But even if she wasn't a virgin anymore, would he still use magic to make it hurt less? 

She gasped when one of his hands moved to cup her pussy. "M-Mega-?!"

"We only did it once last night," he murmured softly. "I was afraid doing any more than that would have been too much for you..." He slipped a finger inside of her, drawing a small squeal from her. "But your insides are shaking... Perhaps I didn't do enough?"

Eclipse panted hard, moving one of her hands to grasp at his wrist. She whimpered as he curled it inside of her, slowly teasing her sore insides as her body started getting hot. It felt... weird. Good, but still weird. She was almost forgetting about what had happened last night, especially when she looked up at his face... There wasn't anger or a threat behind his eyes. Only love, love just for her and no one else...

Her heart race, her cheeks turning redder. She was still afraid, still afraid of making him angry, but she could at least accept this. At least when she saw him like this, she could forget about being afraid. She could just accept him as he was, when he was trying to make her feel good.

"Spread your legs," he chuckled, removing his finger.

Eclipse nodded, slowly pushing apart her legs. Her… husband licked his lips, moving to slide himself in between them and wrapping them around his waist. She shivered at seeing that… huge thing rub against her pussy. She still wasn’t sure if she was up for doing this again so soon! They had just done it last night and she was still a little sore and she hadn’t bathed yet… Not to mention she was now fully alert and not trying to block everything out by closing her eyes. It didn’t help that the sun was leaking through the curtains from the balcony window.

Megatron’s hands moved from her the bed to her body. One took a hold of her thigh while the other moved to her breasts, easily grabbing both in one hand and squeezing them gently.

“A-AH!”

“Your breasts are quite sensitive, aren’t they?” he purred, smirking down at her wife’s beautiful withering body. It was even better than last night. She had been so stiff and nervous… but now she was opening up a bit more. Just like how he always imagined.

He still remembered that day. Back when he pretended to be Matthias, back when she didn’t know his true identity, when he pulled her into that alleyway… He could have taken her. Right then and there and no one ever would have seen them. This beautiful woman could have been his then, he still remembered how she trembled and wiggled in his grip as he kept her pinned. He almost made her his that day.

But he knew that was not what she had wanted. She had told him she wanted to wait until she was married. So he waited, listened to her requests, wanting to respect her wishes… and now they were married. He didn’t have to wait anymore.

He lined up his cock with her wet pussy, feeling her shiver and whimper. Despite his instincts telling him otherwise, he knew he had to take it easy with her. She had only been a virgin the night before and she was probably still a little sore… It would probably be a stretch the next few times they did it, so he just had to be careful. And take good care of his little wife.

His tail suddenly coiled around her waist. She gasped, shrinking back a bit when his wings expanded out. She thought for a moment she had done something wrong when he leaned down to kiss her, his tongue sliding inside her mouth. Eclipse didn’t know what to do, but ending up shrieking into the kiss when his huge cock slowly started to push into her pussy.  

Megatron pulled back from the kiss to watch her face. He even took his hand from her breast, instead placing over her hair to pat her head. Her eyes were shut tightly while she bit her bottom lip. She was still pretty tight… It probably still hurt a little, but he expected it. She was a human woman and he was a demon, dwarfing her by four feet. It would take a while for her to get used to him…

“Are you all right?”

She nodded.

He eyed her for a bit more before pushing in deeper. Eclipse whimpered, her pussy spasming as a wave of conflicting emotions came over her. It still hurt a little, she was scared, she shouldn’t have been doing this with a murderer… But her insides were hot. Arousal had taken over her body and her pussy was wet. And when she looked up at the demon’s face, she didn’t see a monster. She saw the man she had fallen for staring back at her, making sure she was all right. It was the face of the man she loved…

“AH!” she cried, suddenly feeling much fuller than she had before. She had felt so full… And she could tell that she hadn’t even taken all of him in yet. There was a stretch and it still kind of hurt. Her hands come up to grip his shoulders, hoping to ground herself with something. “M-Mega-NGH!”

He planted soft kisses around her face as he finished pushing forward. He wasn’t all the way in, but that was fine. He hadn’t completely filled her up last night either, knowing it would have been too much for her to handle. This would have been enough for him for now.

“It’s all right,” he said, shushing her gently, bringing himself closer to her so that his large body engulfed hers in a tight embrace. “Just hold onto me, I’m going to start moving.”

She didn’t even respond. She just had her arms wrap around his neck while her thighs gripped his hips tightly. She could feel his arms and tail wrap around her, keeping her pressed against his chest… And it made her feel good. She felt warm and surprisingly safe… and loved.

Eclipse moaned softly as he started to rock in and out of her small body. Maybe… Maybe she would be all right. Maybe she didn’t want to worry so much. If he didn’t care for her, she doubted his touch would be so gentle and warm. Even when he kissed her, just like he was now, with his tongue slipping into her mouth…

It wasn’t control. It wasn’t him claiming her… It was just like when she had known him as Matthias. Passionate, love, desire for her… For his wife.

His lips moved from hers to her ear. “Eclipse…”

She shivered, but held on tighter, moans growing louder as his thrusts grew faster. But he still held her close, whispering in her ear like that… She felt okay. She felt good, even if there was still a little pain. Maybe she had been wrong. Maybe she would really be all right. 

* * *

The servants eventually came, bringing them breakfast and drawing them a bath. It was weird having to share a bath with another man, but Eclipse knew she couldn’t say anything about it. She was his wife. This sort of thing was probably expected of her. Still, it had been embarrassing when he helped clean her… after he had another round with her in the bathtub.

So now they were alone in the room again when she started to notice how there wasn’t a door. The only window was the one by the balcony. Did this tower only have one room and one way out? Both of the attendants have been harpies… The only way up or down seemed to be flight.

Eclipse, wrapped in a light robe, sat on a chair while she watched her husband finish drying himself off. “Megatron?”

“Yes?”

“What is this room anyway?” she asked. “There isn’t any way to get down from here…”

“It’s yours.”

Her eyes widened, growing confused. Her room? No, that… That couldn’t have been right. They were on a honeymoon, weren’t they? Wasn’t this room just for that?

Megatron turned to her when he saw the confused look on her face. He huffed, shaking his head as he walked over to her. He didn’t want to keep her here, but he would be damned if he let anyone take her from him. “Optimus’s spies are still out there. I’m not going to let anyone else try and take you from me.”

Realization hit her, along with complete horror. He was still worrying about Optimus. He still believed Optimus would take her away, which meant he was no doubt hunting his people down. And now… she had to stay here? In this room? There wasn’t any way for her to leave. She was essentially trapped here, unable to get down on her own unless he willed it.

“B-But!” She stood up, despite the soreness in her hips. “I-I don’t want-! This isn’t right! I-I can’t-!”

“Eclipse. Don’t.” 

The voice, powerful and commanding, immediately silenced her. She flinched back, shrinking into herself when she saw his eyes narrowed at her. It reminded her of when he had spoken to Optimus during the Tribute Festival. Cold and filled with held back rage. The same rage used when he had killed that Arachne…

And probably the same rage he used against those who went against his orders. Including her. Though, his glare right now was just a warning. If she continued to fight back… Primus only knew what would happen to her.

So, with fear radiating through her, she slowly sat back down and hung her head, clasping her hands together as she tried to keep herself from shaking. She had been wrong. That love she thought she had seen in him… It had just been an illusion. It was just like she had thought last night. She wasn’t a wife, but a pet.

No, not even a pet. A prisoner and this room was her cell, albeit lavish and filled with luxury items she had only ever heard about. And she could never leave this place either, not without his permission. She had no say… Either she obeyed him or she get herself killed. So she said nothing, sitting there as she tried not to cry.

Megatron huffed, rubbing his eyes. Damn it, he didn’t mean to snap at her, but he didn’t want to fight about this. Not during their honeymoon… Besides, this was the only way to keep her safe. None of Optimus’s agents could get up here, not without being spotted. This was the safest place for her to be, at least until he figured out how to flush out Optimus’s forces.

It wasn’t that he wanted to keep her locked up, but ge just didn’t want her to be taken away from him. He had let his guard down yesterday, though only for a second, and she had almost been snatched away from him. That filthy Arachne would have taken his beloved wife from him, all because Optimus couldn’t stay out of his business.

He didn’t want to lose her. Not after wanting to be with her for so long.

The demon walked over to his wife, kneeling down in front of her. She stiffened when he pulled her into his chest, his clawed fingers running through her hair. “I don’t want them to take you from me. You’re mine… I’m not letting you go.”

His words were meant to bring comfort, but they didn’t. All Eclipse could do was just let him hold her, her fear fighting against the gentle embrace he had her in. She didn’t know what to do anymore. She was so scared, but… he could be so gentle. He could make her feel safe for a few moments, even if fear tickled at her spine.

She didn’t understand it. She probably never would either, but she would just have to get used to it. She was… his wife. And, as he said, he wasn’t going to let her go.


End file.
